RWBY:If Only
by i-defy-fate
Summary: In a world of hunters and huntresses. One man who only takes care of himself may find that he's not the only one who takes care of themselves. OC/Blake/Yang/Weiss-OC has bro/sis relationship with Ruby. Rating might change later on. Rated T for: Language, and possible mild sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_Legends, stories gathered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains. Forgetting easily that we are Remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

_Man born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born to an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

…

'_Hmm. I wonder how many I can kill before they hit me?' _A young man thought lazily as he looked around at the Grimm who had him surrounded in the clearing. He counted nearly three dozen from simply skimming over them with his eyes while giving a half-hearted chuckle.

Shawn Black. A young man abandoned at a young age and forced to start learning how to fend for himself. The young orphan has black hair in a ponytail. A slim but athletic looking body covered with a blood red tank top, jet black cargo pants and black steel-toed combat boots with a sword strapped to his back and two gun holsters on his thighs to complete his look

*_Sigh_* _'Man this is going to be a pain. Might as well bring Luna out to play…'_ Taking his sword out of his sheath the black shinning surface of the blade, reflecting the light from the sun as if taking pride in its appearance. The sharp edges that looked as if it was capable of slicing through anything in its path.

'_Might as well have fun while I'm here…'_ Raising one arm directly in from of him and giving a "come here" motion was the only indication the creatures needed as they began to rush the man.

A green mixed with black aura began to glow over Shawn's body as he brought his sword arm in a ready position. A Beowolf rushed him and paid for it with a stab in the chest. Swinging his sword and impaling another who had thought it could get the jump on him.

Quickly taking his sword out of his former opponent and slashing the new one across the midsection and then bringing it back across to behead the creature, he went with the momentum and spun to stab an Ursa in the stomach before stabbing it again in the chest.

Shawn looked around him and noticed the Grimm had stopped and began to circle him slowly.

Smirking with a slight chuckle, he sheathed his sword and brought his hands to his thighs where he brought out two pistols. One with a silver metal and gold detailing named Ivory, while the other was black with gold detailing named Ebony. (**I don't own Devil May Cry. It belongs to Namco and any affiliates involved with its making.)**

Sprinting forward he ban firing into the creatures ranks and into any that dared come at him he jumped into the air before bringing himself into an upside down position and putting a hole in several skulls.

And so it continued like this. Firing into the creatures and slicing them apart. Dismembering the creatures that got a little to close and only stopping when his last couple of opponents began to back up slowly before turning tail and running for their lives.

"I don't think so!" Shawn yelled as he threw his sword like a spear and impaling one through the heart where it simply crumpled to a rolling halt as its life essence flowed from its body. _'42.'_ Bringing up his pistols once more he peppered the last Beowolf until it fell to the ground.

Giving another sigh he holstered his weapons before walking over to the Ursa that ran, took his blade from its body and slung the blood away before putting it back in its sheath.

"…" Shawn looked around the clearing and giving one final chuckle and looking at his dead opponents. "43…"

**CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.**

Shawn drew ivory and pointed it towards the noise in the blink of an eye and was about to pull the trigger before seeing a head of silver hair. Keeping the gun pointed at the strangers head but taking his finger off the trigger Shawn narrowed his eyes at the man who was still clapping.

"…Well?" Shawn said.

"Well what?"

"What do you want old man?"

The silver haired man gave Shawn a smile and pointed to himself. "Who me?"

With a slight eye twitch Shawn put his finger back on the trigger. "Yes…you."

"Hmm…I was simply enjoying the show!" the man said as he glanced at the dead bodies throughout the clearing. "And what a show it was!" He finished with a bigger smile.

"…Who are you?" Shawn said with his eyes slightly more narrowed.

"Who-?"

"Yes you. Now. Answer. The. Fucking. Question!" Shawn yelled.

The man's smile never left his face as he spoke. "I am Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon, academy for Hunter and Huntress hopefuls."

"What do you want?" Shawn said.

"Truthfully?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Ozpin said as his smile became more like a smirk.

"…Maybe I should simply shoot you instead of asking questions." Shawn said.

Ozpin put his hands up in mock surrender as the smile/smirk never left his face. "After that display? I'm wondering if I can get you into my school."

"Not interested." Shawn said dryly.

"What?"

"Not. Interested."

"…Why?" Ozpin said with a curious look.

A loud **Crack** sounded through the air the same instance the tree beside his face gave a small shower of splinters as a bullet bored into it. "…That wasn't necessary."

"I have asked that you stop. Next time it'll go between your eyes." Shawn said with authority.

Ozpin's face became serious with a slight smirk. "I could use you at the academy. Many students could learn from you."

"I already said that I'm not-"

"Interested? I know. However, I can't help but ask you why you won't join. Beacon is the best academy in the world." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his tea. (How it got there…I don't know either!)

"I can handle myself just fine. I don't need anyone to tell me how to survive. I've been doing that since I could remember." Finally holstering his gun he turned around to go grab his duffle bag. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have things I need to do." Shouldering his bag Shawn began to walk off.

"I can give you a home…" Ozpin's voice was softer this time and not the usual slightly energetic and lazy tone.

Shawn froze and slowly looked at him with anger. "Not. Interested." He said. His tone becoming cold.

"I did not mean to offend-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Shawn yelled as he turned fully once more drawing his weapon. "And if you ever and I mean. Ever! Show me pity again. I'll kill you." And for the final time holstered his gun and strolled out of the clearing while stepping over the dead bodies.

…

…

…

"Well…that could have gone better."

As the sun set over the city of Vale. We see a modern looking store named "Dust to Dust" and five men in suits. Four of them wearing black suits with red ties and the one who leads them wearing a white suit and red tie.

The group entered the shop with the door giving a soft **DING** as an old man came up to the counter.

The old man smiled. "Hello. How may I help you?"

The lead man of the group simply flicked the ashes of his cigar onto the counter. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open _this_ late?" he said as one of the others pulled out a gun and pointed it at the old man who raised his hands in fear.

"Please. Take my lien and leave."

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhhhhhh. Calm do~wn. We're not here for your money." Turning his head to the one with the gun. "Grab the dust."

The minion took out a case and put it on the counter and had the old man begin to put the crystals into it as the others began to gather the powdered dust from their tubes.

One minion turned a corner and saw a little girl in a red hood.

**(play music – RWBY-This Will Be The Day)**

"Hey kid. Put your hands in the air!" he said as he brought out his sword. It seemed the girl was ignoring him.

_Nobody _ignores him. The minion stomped over to the girl and spun her around.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she looked at him while he pointed to his ear. "Oh!"

She quickly slide the headphones off her head and to her neck before looking back at him. "Yes?"

"I _said_. Put your hands in the air! Now!" he yelled.

"Are you…robbing me?" she asked with a quirked brow.

With a frustrated growl and clinched his fist. "Yes!"

"Ohhhhhh…." She said with a slight smirk.

**HI GUYS! And welcome to my latest venture into my imagination. I know I could have written more bu~t…..I didn't!**

**Anyways! I'm already writing a new chapter for this fic as I can see myself getting into it.**

**NOTICE!**

**I have updated and edited my profile to get rid of the crap and focus on the status of my stories that I have out and those that will come in the future. So make sure to check up on the status to get an idea of when they will come out!**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention last episode! I do not own RWBY or Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry!**

Looking up from the tree he is in at the moon that shines brightly over the city of Vale, Shawn had to admit. It was pretty beautiful.

Looking up further to look at the starts he sighs as it begins to rain. Open his bag he takes out a long black cloak and throws it on. _'It never gets easier does it?'_ Shawn thought as he put his bag between his back and the tree before bringing his knees to his chest.

A brief flash of light over the landscape had him give another sigh followed by a chuckle. _'Great…Lightning…'_ He comfortable just in time for a loud **BOOM** to sound through the atmosphere.

'_Just another day in the life of Shawn Black huh?'_

He simply gave one last sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

…

**Crash!**

Shawn's eyed flew open and instantly moved his eyes toward the sound before squinting slightly from the strain of the sunlight hitting his eyes. Bringing out his blade, he swung his arm into a ready position only to have his eyes widen. "Well…fuck…"

Ozpin looked out over the crowd of fresh student hopefuls. "I'll…keep this brief." He said while absently pushing up his glasses. "You have come here in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skill and when you finish. You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…"

He swiveled his head across his students faces. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose; Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge will only take you so far…" He brought his face back into a blank stare as if he was lost in thought.

"It is up to you…to take the-"

**BANG!**

The auditoriums double doors slammed open as a young man covered in blood stood there with his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Ozpin!" He yelled across to the headmaster. "That offer of attending this place still up for grabs?!"

"What made you change your mind kiddo?!"

"I guess you could say that I had-" Shawn gave himself a slight pause to indicate his blood covered body which still dripped to the floor. "-Quite the incentive!"

This time Ozpin gave a long loud laugh that had Shawn giving a slight smile. "So is that a yes or no?!"

"Oh ho ho! My boy, that is a big yes! I have seen your skills first hand and I strongly believe that anyone in this room, including myself, would be hard pressed taking you on!" This exclamation caused the student population to gape at the new guy…who is _still_ dripping blood.

"One condition though!" Shawn yelled slightly softer as he began to get closer to the stage

"Oh?"

"One of my weapons is beyond repair so I will need someone to build me a new one…"

"…Deal." Said the headmaster who stuck out his hand. "However, you will have to pay for the building of your weapon." Shawn gave a chuckle as he shook Ozpin's hand and as a consequence, giving Ozpin's hand a good helping of blood.

"Who am I paying?"

"Ms. Rose?" Ozpin said as he looked out at the crowd.

Ruby gave a slight "eep!" before scrambling forward ahead of the student body. "Y-yes sir?"

"It is my belief that you are experienced in weapons making?"

"Umm…Yes sir?"

Shawn took over the conversation as he looked over her. "You make weapons?"

Ruby gave an excited squeal. "And I design them as well."

"I don't need a new design. I simply need you to rebuild one of my weapons and you will receive your payment. Payment which I have not been given an amount to. So how much will it be?"

Ruby slightly backed up at his intense stare. "W-well…I mean I…my uncle usually charges forty-thousand for a regular build but custom builds are forty-five thousand- "

"My weapon will be a custom build." Shawn said while crossing his arms; causing Ruby to take another slight step back which he prevented with a slight glare. "You do not need to fear me Ms. Rose unless you make me your enemy." He replaced his glare with a slightly softer look. "So please calm yourself."

Ruby gave a slight smile and took a step forward. "Then if it's a custom job it will be forty-five thousand lien-" "I'll give fifty-thousand if you paint it as well."

"B-but the cost for painting is only two-hundred-" "Fifty-thousand if you paint it." Shawn said with slight force. "I insist Ms. Rose."

Ruby gave a great smile before lunging at him and hugging his blood covered form.

Widening his eyes, he had to force his body not to instantly reach up to snap this girl's neck. His muscles tensed up and his hands clenched into fists.

A hand on his shoulder caused his still wide eyed face to turn towards the hands owner; Ozpin.

"You ok Shawn?" He said with slight concern. Ruby stepped back and looked at his tensed form and instantly assumed what she did was wrong as her eyes started to well up with tears.

Shawn stared at her until he slowly extended his hand toward her and watched as she flinched away slightly and instantly pulled his hand back. He turned towards Ozpin again, his voice tense.

"Where is my room?"

Ozpin's concern rose as he watched the young man's face go into a blank look. No emotion. No twitching…nothing. "A-all of the new students will stay in the main hall for the night so that they can go to the initiation tomorrow-"

"Then where is the nearest shower Ozpin?"

…

"Down the corridor on the right and six doors to the left, but-" He stopped as Shawn had already grabbed his bag and began walking toward the doors to the rest of the school before he lost sight of the man.

Yang, a young woman with blonde hair; Ruby's sister, came forward and her ruby into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, it's just…t-the look of shock in his eyes and the way his body tensed up…it was like…like he was trying not to hurt me." Ruby mumbled as she leaned into the embrace of her sister and took a shaky breathe. "A-and when he started to put his hand towards me I thought he was going to try and hurt me and I flinched…h-his eyes Yang. It was like he had expected that response from me…as if it always happened."

She stopped as Ozpin now had his hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Rose…why don't you and your sister take the liberty of using the showers in private and calm down."

Yang gave a nod and grabbed Ruby's hand before leading her out of the room with their things with them.

…

**BANG**

"Fuck!" Shawn yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall as the warm water washed the blood off his body and down the drain. His ragged breathes from trying to keep his temper from getting even further out of control.

'_Damn it. She was like my…sister.'_ He let out a chocked sob as his tears mixed with the last of the bloody water as it made its way down to the floor. Shawn took a stuttering breathe as he tried to gain his composure again. _'Get over it Shawn. They don't want you anymore.' _

'_They abandoned you.' _

'_They left you to die.' _

'_But always remember your sister…she's the only light at the end of that particular tunnel.'_

Schooling his face back into that of indifference and laziness he scrubbed his hair with the shampoo provided by the school. (Or what he assumed was the school shampoo since it was already there…although it did smell like vanilla…)

Sighing, he turned off the water and dried off (Once again, with something he assumed was provided to the students by the school.) before he got dressed in a red tank-top and black sweats along with his combat boots. Looking into the mirror he simply stared at himself before turning and grabbing his things and walking out and to the main hall.

As Shawn entered the once near deafening noise almost instantly became dead silent.

Giving a slight huff of annoyance he made his way through the rest of the students who watched his every move to the back of the room in a corner away from everyone else besides a raven haired girl who was reading a book by candle-light.

Taking his spare cloak out of his bag he wrapped it around himself and laid his back against his bag he propped against the wall while closing his eyes.

Everyone eventually went back to conversing amongst each other. Many conversations about Shawn himself.

"It's like a biiiiig slumber party!" This exclamation had his eyes snap open as he heard another voice join it.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though…"

Turning his head he saw the two sisters from the auditorium down the wall closer to the one reading.

"I know I do. Mmmm" Shawn could have sworn he heard a quiet purr-like sound come from the older sister. He was slightly distracted due to a blonde haired guy in bright blue pajamas walking through the middle of the group and chuckled to himself. _'I don't know if that guy is simply comfortable with his sexuality or if he sleeps like that all the time…either way. I need to keep him away. That guy spells bad juju…'_

"So what are you doing?" This brought him back to the girls conversation. "I'm writing to the gang back at Sygnal. I promised that I would tell them about Beacon when I had the chance."

"Awwww, that's so cuuuute-!" she was cut off by a pillow to the face which caused him to smile slightly.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends to Beacon. It's weird not knowing anyone here…"

"What about Jaune? He seems…nice? So there you go! Plus one friend, that's a one-hundred percent increase!" Yang said with a smile.

Ruby flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

Then Yang had to stick her foot in her mouth. "There's no such thing as a negative friend! You simply made one friend and one enemy!" She finished with a big smile…and promptly got hit in the face with another pillow hard enough to force her off her side and to her back. Taking the pillow off Yang looked at her sister. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You simply haven't met them yet!"

She looked over at the sound of a match being lit only to see a girl reading against the wall. Ruby saw her as well and Shawn watched as they spoke for another few seconds before Yang started to drag her younger sister towards the back haired girl.

Shaking his head he rolled his head to the side and started to nod off or would have if it had not been interrupted by a white haired girl with a scar vertically over her left eye.

"Would you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" She yelled before she saw the blonde haired Yang as they both shouted. "Oh not you again!" Shawn tightened his jaw in annoyance and was about to get up and confront the group until.

"Shh. Guys; she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said as she tried to play the mediator between to two.

The white haired girl put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

…Shawn had to admit. For a lithe girl; she had a nice chest.

"Oh! So now you're on my side?!"

Ruby huffed indignantly. "I was always on your side!"

Shawn was at his limit. If he so much as heard anything close to a shout again he was going to be…ticked.

Yang had decided by then that she wanted the girl to know that her sister had her backing. "Yeah. What's your problem with my sister?"

"She's a hazard to my _health_!"

That's it!

"Enough!" Shawn shouted at them before lowering his voice again. "If you want to argue then take it outside so I don't have to hear you. Otherwise? Shut the _hell_ up."

Ignoring the look of slight shock on the three standing up and the one amused look coming from the girl with the book; he simply closed his eyes again and tried to drift off into dreamland.

The sound of stomping footsteps as they made their way towards him caused him to ball his fist once more.

"Who do you think you are?!" Yelled the white haired girl as she stood over him.

Opening his eyes once again he stared at her. "…What's your name Princess?"

The girl looked at him shocked before giving him a smirk. "I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust cooperation."

Slowly getting up and looking down at her as she took a slight step back he narrowed his eyes. "Well then Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust cooperation, if you would kindly shut the _fuck_ up. I would greatly appreciate the silence so I can sleep. Ok?" The utter shock and disbelief that mixed with the earlier rage was almost good enough to make Shawn laugh quite loudly. So he settled for a smirk.

"Anything you want to add to my statement before I go back to bed?"

Weiss opened and closed her mouth several times trying to form a cohesive sentence structure as Shawn smirked even wider. "I didn't think so…"

Getting out of her face he simply laid down and closed his eyes again to listen to the sound of the girl's footsteps going away from him.

Giving one last sigh he thought. _'Damn…It's never going to get better.'_ And with that; Shawn drifted into the land of darkness.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the second chapter of RWBY: If Only.**

**I literally only put up the first chapter on 1/27/14 at 8:21 PM and I already got a review?!**

**Now to some of you that see authors get a hundred reviews overnight are shocked that I'm excited about one? You need to know (if you already don't) that I'm an amateur writer. So when I see a review I'm ecstatic!**

**To Guest (Insert Name Here): I appreciate the criticism that you gave me and I hope I put all those things to rest. (or atleast lessened the problems a bit!) I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!**

**Remember ladies and gentlemen to review this! **


	3. Authors note

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I WILL REWRITE "RWBY:IfOnly" BECAUSE HONESTLY ALL OF THE REVIEWS SO FAR ARE COMPLETELY TRUE AND I JUST DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY I WAS PORTRAYING MY CHARACTER.**

**BUT LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE IN DIFFERENT AUTHORS NOTES. I NO LONGER GIVE MYSELF DEADLINES TO PUT UP THE CHAPTER SINCE I KNOW (AND YOU KNOW) THAT IT WONT BE MET.**

**SO I WILL LEAVE UP THE CURRENT VERSION UNTIL THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED AND THEN I WILL REPLACE THE CURRENT ONE WITH THE FUTURE CHAPTER. I WILL THEN DELETE ANY OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE AND GO FROM THERE. **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND THANK YOU FOR THE CRITICISM AS I HOPE IT WILL MAKE ME A BETTER WRITTER.**


End file.
